dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (TV Series)- Season 1
1. Pilot The episode begins as the President of Markovia, Frederick DeLamb, is arriving in the United States to finalize a treaty that would end his country's nuclear weapons program. He is greeted by the President of the United States. They begin to make their way to the Society of Nations building in Metropolis, with S.N. security forces posted around the area. One of the guards leaves his post and asks another guard to take his post while he relieves himself. The guard enters the bathroom and begins to tinker with something under the sink. He removes a large case from under the sink and opens it, revealing a sniper rifle. He assembles the rifle and heads back to his post. He taps the other guard on the shoulder to let him know that he is back. The other guard turns around and the mysterious guard stabs him in the throat. He steps onto the balcony and aims his rifle at DeLamb. He waits until he has a clear shot and fires. DeLamb falls to the ground, dead. People begin to scream and the Secret Service immediately gets the President out of the area. The sniper quickly makes his way out of the building and gets into a van with a logo for a catering service. The crowd that had gathered outside the S.N. building now begins to disperse quickly. People are running and looking for cover, afraid that they might be shot. Some of the S.N. security forces begin firing on their own men, and then turn their weapons on the other Markovian officials. One of the guards, who had been shot in the leg, pulls something out of his pocket. It is revealed to be a green ring, which he places on his finger, and causes his clothes to change. He is revealed to be the Green Lantern. His body then begins to glow and he flies fifty feet in the air. An arm-like construct comes out of his ring and snatches the guns out of the hands of the rogue security forces. He disassembles the guns with his ring and throws the pieces to the ground. As Green Lantern is looking for more rogue security guards and directing civilians out of the area, one of the guards who he had disarmed takes out a knife and aims it at Green Lantern. Just as he is about to throw it, a golden lasso raps around his waist and he is pulled backwards with an incredible amount of force. His body is eventually met by a fist, knocking him out. This fist belongs to Wonder Woman. She begins to fight the other rogue guards and quickly defeats them. After all of the rogue guards are taken out, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman introduce themselves to each other. Green Lantern asks Wonder Woman if she saw who shot DeLamb. She says she saw a mysterious man with a large case get into a van. She was going to chase after him, but saw that John needed help, so she decided not to pursue. Wonder Woman says she saw the van head east, so she and Green Lantern head in that direction. As they fly away, a man is shown watching them. He lifts a mask over his face and is revealed to be the Flash. He speeds off in the same direction that Wonder Woman and Green Lantern headed in. After a several minutes of searching. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman decide to split up. After several more minutes of searching, Green Lantern finally comes across a van that is going unusually fast. He decides to pursue the van, but as he gets close, the back doors pops open and two men with machine guns begin firing at him. He quickly puts up a shield to block the bullets. He starts to get closer, but then the van takes a sharp turn that John was not expecting. He passes the alley they turned down, but he quickly gets his bearings and heads towards the alley. When he gets to the alley, an rpg comes hurtling towards him and quickly puts up a shield, but he is still knocked out of the air. The men in the fan are about to shoot him, but a red streak runs in front of them and steals their weapons. Category:Heyman 5 Justice League (TV Series)